Ernus
"The place where my ancestors lived, the place where all mundane problems, struggels and quarrels seemed to be solved. If something like paradise ever existed, it was there." -- Quallsüß, member of A-AQUA, in 2012 A.C. Ernus, theologically also referred to as "The Tentacle's Origin ", was the third planet of the Twinkle System located approximately 0,23 AU west of the Sirius System. Homeworld of the technologically highly advanced and interstellar civilisation "Latalia", Ernus was one of the prime planets with respect to politics, culture and economy in the Milky Way and additionally also residence of the demigod "Latitila". Having poverty, mortality, violence and unsustainabilty overcome, it was seen as the most civilized spot in space to be known and was therefore considered to be the embodiment of an utopia. Owing to an astronomic event whose exact circumstances remain unknown to humanity until today, Ernus was destroyed and has been scattered into space henceforth making it impossible to detect its exact original position. General Information Ernus was the third planet of the Twinkle System, which is located west of the Sirius System. It was the only planet enabling life within 300 parsec (the closest one was Earth). There is consensus among scientiest that life emerged on Ernus around 3,4 billion ernusiaic years ago (1 Ernusianic year = 2,723 times the orbital period of Earth). Hence, it is probable that Ernus hosted a huge variety of different organisms, especially in oceans, where ultimately also Lataliakind emerged. As the homeworld of Latitalkind, Ernus was known to every individual in the civilized parts of the galaxy as an outstanding economic, political and cultural centre. Its capital, Dagoth Bah, had an estimated population of approximately 250 million making it the biggest metropolis ever existed in the history of the Milky Way. Due to a process of altering the planet's surface morphologically, which persisted at least for around 17.000 years, one doesn't know how exactly the planet looked like before the rise of Lataliakind. The only thing that can be seen as axiomatic is that erstwhile, Ernus possessed a biosphere comparable to the one that can be found on Earth. Otherwhise, the emergence of life and especially intelligence could not have been possible. A major differerence between Ernus and Earth is the share of water covering each surface. Whereas around 71% of Earth are oceans, lakes and rivers, Ernus' surface could be seen as a single ocean exept of a great continent called "Cheekarium" contributing 7% to the planet's surface. Population Political organisation History Famous/ known inhabitants Today, a small number of individuals who once lived on Ernus are known. *Latitila, demigod and political leader of Lataliakind *Quallsüß, survivor of Ernus' destruction and one of the central figures of the A-AQUA due to persecution by the AQUA. By now, he stays with Marvin Protectus, member of the A-AQUA. *Fratzenqualle, an ugly jellyfish that has turned evil since supporting Latitila on an opportunistic basis. *The Dentist, Quallsüß' personal doctor *Arschqualle, common former citizen of Ernus who suffers from obesity Sources *Quallsüß: "Erinnerungen einer Qualle", ISBN 3746-3827, Feb. 2012 Category:History